


powdered sugar baguettes

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: It’s never too late for homemade desserts in New Orleans.





	powdered sugar baguettes

Little Tiana stood on top of a wooden chair to watch her mother sprinkle extra powdered sugar on a fresh batch of baguettes. She bounced on her ballet slippered feet; she was so excited. Eudora was humming softly, sneaking glances at her baby.

“Smells good, Mama,” the child said, holding her tiny brown hands together. 

“We’ll give some to your daddy when he comes home,” Eudora nodded.

“And Lottie,” Little Tiana added.

“Yes, of course, we’ll give some to her, too.” Eudora reached for a spare cookie tin box on the countertop to place parchment paper inside before placing four round, doughy baguettes on top. Sealing the metal lid shut, the mother scooped up Little Tiana in one arm, who leaned over to pick up the tin box without a struggle. She giggled once Eudora kissed her on the cheek and carried her out of the kitchen.

Little Lottie jumped for joy at the sight of her best friend holding her mother’s hand inside the La Bouff’s foyer with a special gift.

“Oooh, yummy! I love these!” the blonde exclaimed, peering inside the opened tin cover at the freshly made baguettes. She shoved one in her mouth, getting powdered crumbs all over the carpet rug.

“You best slow down, my dear,” Eudora warned cautiously. “We don’t wanna see you having a bellyache...”

“I won’t,” Little Lottie spoke with her mouth full. She grabbed another doughnut and another one before her face turned a shade green and her body bent over, whimpering.

Eudora had to nurse Little Lottie back to health. She scooped up the sick child and brought her back to her pink fairy princess bedroom with Little Tiana following close behind them.

“Is she going to be okay, Mama?” Little Tiana peered through the opening door at her snoring friend in bed an hour later with a cup of ginger ale set on top of her dresser. Little Lottie was sleeping comfortably with a bunch of stuffed animals and ribboned pillows. Her cookie tin box of baguettes were left empty with her cat, Marcel, licking up the remaining crumbs.

“She’ll be good as new in the morning,” Eudora reassured, pressing a hand on the back of her daughter’s parted pigtail head.


End file.
